The Chibi Saga: Burger Thing
by Comix28
Summary: Chibis! I've entered the world of the chibi bishounen! The chibis go to Burger King (Burger Thing) {Completed}


Disclaimer: No I do not own the Gundam Wing characters, Disney Movies, or Burger King. C'mon people think reasonably, if I did I wouldn't have time to sit here and write this and I would be very rich, which I am not so there! But I do own the plot and other non-gundam characters.   
  
*Note: Yay! This is a Chibi story! I wrote this just because I love the chibis. I hope you all like it. By the way I called it Burger Thing because that's what my 4 yr old sis calls it :o) (PPSS. All of the parent's names were made up by me and Sally's sister and Kiara is owned by me thank you very much)  
  
  
**Burger _"Thing"_**  
  
  
  
  
Kiara finished sweeping the play room and glanced at the clock anxiously. Time went all too slow when she was waiting for her special little guests. She adored them all dearly as if they were her own children. Each one was different but special in their own way. She chuckled as thought how they had to be giving their daily fight against their parents, not wanting to get up so early and their parents frustration as they did not want to be late for work.  
  
Just as she finished making sure everything was prepared, she heard her doorbell ring, looked up at the clock once again and saw that it read 8 o'clock. A huge smile appeared on her face, as she knew that only one little one would come so early and on time. She strolled over to answer the door; being met faced to face with a woman. A woman with cobalt blue eyes and straight dark brown hair. Kiara's smile only grew larger.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Yuy, prompt as usual I see. How are you this morning?"  
  
Mrs. Yuy smiled "Oh Kiara, stop it. You know you can call me Adrianna and I'm fine thank you. Here is Heero, he is a bit drowsy, because he stayed up late last night watching cop shows with his father. " She explained as she gently pulled a small hand closer to the door which pulled a small body along with it of a drowsy cobalt eyed and brown spiked haired little boy.  
  
Kiara instantly stooped down low to pick him up. "Good morning Heero."  
  
He only yawned and leaned against her making her chuckle and smile up at Adrianna. Adrianna shook her head and sighed, handing over a small backpack. "Here are his things. I will be back for him around 6 as always. See you then all right?"  
  
Sure of course Kiara answered. "Sure you won't like a cup of coffee before leaving?"   
  
"No thank you, I would like to get to work on time. Thank you again for the offer though and goodbye Heero." She finished giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking out of the door.  
  
Kiara then carried Heero over to the play area and turned on the television. "Please stay here until the others come, okay?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Un--derstood." He answered in-between yawns.  
  
She smirked at the way he was a complete copy of his father who was a cop. His attitude was like his, confident, never giving up on a task and firm. His mother was a successful businesswoman and even though she was very sweet and soft-spoken, he had taken his father's personality. Although there was one flaw, he was still innocent so therefore as much as he tried not to show it, he had his soft spots.  
  
He sat calmly watching an interesting cartoon show about giant robot looking machines when he felt his little pants pocket for his favorite item and to his dismay found that it wasn't there. His eyes widened at this and he immediately got up to find Kiara. He found her in the kitchen pouring a glass of orange juice, intended for him and asked quietly..  
  
"Kia?"  
  
She smirked at the nickname; none of them could ever pronounce her name. "Yes, Heero?"  
  
"I..I think I left it at home.." he answered his small eyes frowning in concern.  
  
"Heero! I'm surprised at you, if there is one thing I thought you would never forget its that."  
  
He hung his head down in shame and she smiled warmly at him. "Aw, no don't feel bad. I was only playing. Come on I'm sure your mom put it in your bag."  
  
Heero nodded and followed her out of the kitchen and next to the hall closet. She pulled out his backpack and began rummaging through it. After a few seconds she smirked up triumphantly at him holding up a little water gun that he loved to play with. "Here it is."  
  
He beamed at this and threw his small hands around her. She chuckled and hugged him back just as the doorbell rang again. She held his hand and together they opened the door, this time she peered into a pair of emerald and aqua blue eyes while Heero stared back at two mini versions. "Ah, hello Mr. Winner and Mrs. Barton, Quatre and Trowa."  
  
Celestia smiled moving forward since she was closest. "Good morning. Sorry for being a tad late, Trowa wanted to stay with his sister, but she had to go to school."  
  
Armand smiled at Celestia and turned to Kiara. "I have a similar story, Quatre wanted to stay behind helping everyone."  
  
She smiled at both explanations. "Don't worry about it, you know me, there are no time restrictions and you two are actually early compared to the others." She then looked down at the emerald eyed and light brown spiked haired little boy and aqua blue eyed blond boy. "Come on Trowa, Quatre. Come inside to the playroom with Heero. We still have to wait for all the others, but you three can play."   
  
The two little boys nodded silently and followed Heero inside after giving their parent's their good-byes. Kiara smiled both were so quiet, polite, and sweet. It was no wonder that they were best friends. Their parents were very similar. Armand was a successful businessman, who was skilled at dealing with people, but was a quiet person when he when he wasn't dealing with business. Celestia was a gymnast instructor, also skilled at dealing with many people but was still quiet and soft-spoken when not dealing with business. Both parents gave their children's bags over to Kiara, said goodbye and went off to work.  
  
As the morning went on, she answered the door four more times. Ming had arrived with Wufei first explaining that they were late because he had said, and she quoted. "It is unjust that I shall stay behind while you and father go to work." Kiara had laughed whole heartedly at that. The boy with black as midnight hair tied into a tiny ponytail, and just as black beautiful eyes to match, was very mature for a tender age of four like the others. Both of his parents were martial arts instructors and very skilled on all aspects which they passed down to him. Making him very interested in the martial arts and the interest to act mature. Like Heero, Wufei took after his father's strictness instead of his mother's softness but still had his moments where he forgot to be "tough". A tall handsome boy with sky blue eyes and long white blond hair had arrived later with his younger sister who had honey blond hair and darker blue eyes.   
  
Kiara wished Milliardo a good day at school, and lead Relena into the house where she immediately went over to Heero. He did not appreciate this and did his best to get away from her like always, he really did not feel like playing house and being a daddy.  
  
The doorbell rang again, causing the rise of Relena's interest and rescuing Heero for the time being. A woman with long black hair and blue eyes smiled as the door was opened and led her small daughter with short black spiked hair with blue eyes inside. She talked cheerily with Kiara for a few moments before leaving and Kiara called out "Have a nice day at work Samantha." before leading Hilde into the play room where she went immediately to Relena and both played house together while the boys continued to watch cartoons. Sally, a small girl with dark blond hair done in two twists on the side of her head with blue eyes arrived a few moments later, with her older sister Karen.   
  
Kiara left the children to play in the play room as she went to the kitchen intending to offer them some food since they might have not eaten a proper breakfast in their morning rush.  
  
Meanwhile the playroom was as busy as ever.  
  
"Come on Heewo, pwease?"  
  
"No. I don't wanna be a daddy."  
  
Hilde frowned. "Aw, come on Rewena, I bet we can find another daddy to play house with." she turned to Quatre. "Quatwa will you be my daddy?"  
  
"Huh?" he asked as he blinked his eyes in a confused manner.  
  
"Be my daddy, come on."   
  
"Um..no." Hilde frowned at this. "It's not fair! Nobody wants to pway."  
  
Sally, more mature then the other girls shook her head and smiled. "Let's just play something else."  
  
All the girls took a moment to think and all at once shouted out. "Barbies!!" and ran to the toy box where Kiara had a collection for them. The boys shook their heads in disgust, but were growing bored. Although after Heero accidentally stepped on Wufei's foot in their desperate scramble to get away from the girls and their dolls, Wufei challenged him to a fight. Heero smirked and cocked his little loaded water gun showing that he was ready. Wufei had then begun to practice the moves his parents had taught him and Heero practiced his own moves that his father taught him that police officers used to defend themselves. Although whenever it looked like Wufei might win, Heero would fire his gun only to have it smacked out of the way with Wufei's small rubber sword that he loved. Even though it seemed like a tiny miniature fight, neither was actually strong enough to hurt the other and in the midst of it all one could hear their giggles, evidence that they were playing. Trowa stayed clear of them however, and practiced some gymnastic moves his mother had taught him while Quatre colored. They had pretty much gone into their regular routine when the doorbell rang again.  
  
Kiara opened it to find a very cheerful woman on the other side with large violet blue eyes and long chestnut hair smiling at her. She held the hand of a small boy with very sleepy violet blue eyes even though it was nearly twelve in the afternoon and a long chestnut brown braid going down his back. "Hello Christina and Duo. Good morning to you both."   
  
"You mean afternoon." Christina answered firmly though her eyes were still smiling. "I am extremely late for work. Kail had a meeting early in the morning so I was given the responsibility of Duo here. Only he didn't want to get up. He kept going back to sleep. I couldn't wake him up. I'm so sorry. I have to leave now, and hopefully won't get caught by my boss, haha. Bye Kiara, Duo be good." and with that Christina left. Kiara smiled sympathetically at her, unlike the others, Duo was exactly like his mother. Both were always so cheerful under any situation even if it they were in great pain. She admired them both and sincerely hoped that Christina really wasn't caught at her job in the factory. She then looked down at the small boy who was so sleepy that he was stumbling while standing still. She shook her head and picked him up carrying him over to the couch in the play area. The others looked at him for a moment then resumed playing.  
  
Kiara, finally able to concentrate on finishing the snacks, offered them glasses of orange juice and little bowls of her own special apple sauce which they seemed to like, especially since each of them had snatched a bowl hungrily. Even a certain little one that had been out of it, came and joined the others.  
  
"Yummy! Food!"  
  
"Hn. Duo how come your never sweepy when it's time to eat?"  
  
"Because if I was, then I would sweep through all my meals and I'd starve! So there!" He stated calmly while Wufei glared daggers at him.  
  
Duo then smugly reached for a plate but stopped short. Kiara looked at him with concern. "Don't you want any Duo?"  
  
He looked up at her with a nervous grin "It's just that...I don't like applesauce."  
  
"Oh, it's okay you don't have to eat it. It's almost lunch time anyway I'll make you guys a better lunch okay?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering...could we get food from burger thing instead? I really like their food."  
  
She frowned slightly at this but couldn't help but smile at the name he had given the restaurant, "You don't like my cooking?"  
  
"I love your cooking Kia!! I just want something else today, pwease?"  
  
She looked down sternly at him but the smile still stayed on her lips. "Does anyone else want to go?"  
  
The others nodded eagerly not really because of the food but because they would be going out. Kiara sighed. "I'll think about it."  
  
They were satisfied with this and resumed to their playing. Duo joined Trowa trying to follow his gymnastic moves but only succeeding in falling on his butt more then a few times. Hilde thought this was cute and made her way boldly over to him.  
  
"Duo, will you mawwy me so we can pway in the house? The other guys don't wanna." She asked as she patted him on the shoulder.  
  
He jumped at this and looked at her like a frightened deer. "Ewwww! Girl Cooties! " He shouted as he started to vigorously dust of his shoulder where she had tapped him. "Eww ew ew."  
  
Hilde frowned deeply at this. "Agh! Boys are stuuuupid!!" with that she stormed off to rejoin the other girls.  
  
"Hey that was mean!" Quatre called out in protest.  
  
"No it wasn't!" she called back  
  
"Yes it was! It's not fair I'm not stupid!" he answered his eyes beginning to tear.  
  
"He is right, don't insult all of us because of Duo's stupidness." Wufei said joining in.  
  
"Hey!!" Duo retorted.  
  
"Shut up Duo" Heero said as he glared at him.  
  
"Why doesn't everybody just calm down..." Trowa tried.  
  
But it was no use the quiet play area soon turned into a room full of noise as all eight children were in a full argument. Kiara heard the noise and rushed out.   
  
"Guys! Guys! Shh. calm down!! Whats going on here?"  
  
"She called us stupid Kia!" Duo shouted pointing an accusing finger at Hilde.  
  
"But she only did, cause he said she had cooties!" Relena retorted.  
  
"Well she didn't have to touch me and keep bugging us!" Duo bounced back.  
  
"They just wanted to pway house with one of you." Sally answered.  
  
"But we said no, you should have been more powite and listened to us." Heero stated.  
  
Kiara smiled "He is right girls, that wasn't very nice. And you should have not used such a strong insult Hilde."  
  
"I'm sowwy." Hilde answered.  
  
"We're sowwy too." Relena and Sally added.  
  
The boys smiled smugly but Kiara turned to them as well. "And you guys don't have to make them feel bad either."  
  
"Sowwy Kia."  
  
"Girls always stick together!"  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Heh heh sowwy Kia."  
  
She sighed and saw that the tension between to two groups had not died down. She glanced at the time and saw that it was already 1 o'clock. She grimaced They must be starving "Is anybody huuuuungry?" she asked cheerily and smiled as they all jumped up and down nodding 'yes'. She chuckled. "Do you want to go to Burger King?"  
  
"To where?" They all asked in a confused state. She sighed again and shook her head amused. "To Burger Thing"   
  
"Ohh! Yay let's go Kia!!" They all answered. She nodded and they cheered again. Kiara then began to turn off everything in the house and knowing the routine, they lined up in one straight line, girls in front of the boys. She gathered her keys and headed them out side to the large mini van where she had eight child seats waiting for them. There were two sets of seats besides the driver and passenger seats. The three girls sat in the middle seats while the five boys sat in the back. Kiara made sure to strap them in snugly and when she was sure they couldn't remove their seat belts, she started the car. Another tiny cheer erupted and all began to sing.  
  
"The wheels on the bus go wound and wound, wound and wound.."  
  
"It's not a bus, it's a car."  
  
"Bus."  
  
"Car."  
  
"Bus."  
  
"Car."  
  
"Bus!!"  
  
Wufei frowned deeply and reached over his car seat desperately trying to smack Duo upside the head. Relena turned around and noticed this making her cry out...  
  
"Kia!! Kia!! The boys are fighting again!"  
  
Kiara looked through her rear view mirror and sighed. "Duo! Wufei! Stop it! If you two don't stop it right now and be nice, neither of you are going to get toys with your food."  
  
Wufei's and Duo's eyes widened at this Duo pouted a bit while Wufei 'hmphed' and looked down at the floor angrily. "We'll be good" they mumbled.  
  
Kiara realized all of them were cranky because of their hunger and did her best to avoid as much traffic as possible in order to get to the restaurant faster. Hilde cheered as she saw the famous emblem getting closer to them. "We're almost there!! Yay!!"  
  
"Yay!!" the others echoed.  
  
Kiara parked carefully being lucky enough to find a space in front of the place. She chuckled as eight little bodies wiggled impatiently to get out of their seats. She undid their seats two at a time. "Now, Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Duo hold hands, and Duo you hold mine. Relena, Hilde, Sally, and Wufei hold hands, and Relena you hold my other hand."  
  
Wufei looked up with a slight hurt look. "Kia? Why do I have to be with all the girls?"  
  
"Because I know you can do it without being silly. Besides Sally is your friend right?"  
  
Wufei's little chest stuck out proudly at this and nodded as he smirked at Sally. Kiara beamed down at him and proceeded to walk into Burger King with the two little chains at either side of her.  
  
The cashier inside beamed at the sight and greeted them with a warm friendly smile.  
  
"Hello Welcome to Burger King, may I take your order?"  
  
"I want food." Duo answered boldly with a grin.  
  
The cashier chuckled. "We have plenty of that." She looked up at Kiara. "Are you guys ready to order?"  
  
Kiara smiled "Give us a sec, okay?" The other nodded and waited patiently.  
  
Kiara bent down putting herself at eye level with the others. "Well guys? What would you like?"  
  
"I want food and a toy!!" Duo exclaimed happily. She shook her head. "Okay Duo, but which food? Hamburger, Cheeseburger, nuggets?"  
  
The other's heard their selection as well and all stopped cutely to think, suddenly they beamed up at her knowing what they wanted.  
  
"I want nuggets, fries, soda and a toy." Heero said calmly  
  
"Me too!" Relena, Hilde, Quatre and Wufei answered  
  
"Ok, how about you Sally, Trowa, Duo?"  
  
"A hamburger, fries, soda and a toy pwease." Trowa and Sally answered together.  
  
"Duo??"  
  
"I want a BIG cheeseburger, fries, soda and toy!" He exclaimed extended his arms outward indicating how big he wanted his cheeseburger.  
  
Kiara's mouth hung open, but quickly recovered and shook her head. "Duo..you would never finish a double cheeseburger, because that's the biggest one there is."  
  
"Yes I would! Pwease Kia??"  
  
Kiara stared at him for a moment but decided that knowing the boy's appetite he would probably finish it. She gave another deep sigh and stood to her real height making her look like a giant to them again.  
  
The cashier noticed this and walked over again. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes, I would like 5 kids tender meals, 2 kids burger meals, a big kids cheeseburger meal, and a whopper jr meal please."  
  
The cashier's hands flew over the buttons as she took in her order and after a few seconds, announced "20.50 please."  
  
Kiara began to dig in her purse, when eight little hands that had been digging in the pockets of their owners, stretched over the counter each depositing various coins.  
  
She looked down at them, and they looked up in concern. "Is that enough?"  
  
She bent down quickly to give them all a tight hug and nodded 'yes'. They all sighed in relief, amazingly enough they had deposited 50 cents between all of their change. Kiara then smiled smugly at the cashier sliding her own bills to her and keeping the change intending to sneak it back into the other's possessions. While they were waiting for their food, the little ones grew impatient. She soon felt a tiny hand tugging her slacks. "Kia, can I get my toy pwease?" Duo asked patiently holding his hand out while the others did the same. The cashier heard this and smiled, "Yes you may." She then handed them each a little figure of giant robots from the cartoon show Heero had been watching, and handed the girls little stuffed dolls of different looking creatures. Each boy beamed, as they were very happy with the results of their toys. Heero got that turned into a jet, Wufei got one that has an extendible arm in the shape of a dragonhead, and Quatre got one that had twin unique swords. Trowa got one with many guns and hidden goodies while Duo got a black one that he called just plain 'cool'. Relena, Hilde, and Sally got small puffy looking creatures which were called Coobies. Relena got a pink one, Hilde a purple one, and Sally got a green one. They were round cute fuzzy little balls with faces and antennae that bounced. They squealed happily. They all lost track of time as they were playing with their new toys, and were very surprised when Kiara began to led them to a table to sit down and eat.  
  
All except Duo ate calmly while he ate as if he had not eaten in years. "Duo please slow down or else you will choke."  
  
Heero waved his hand. "No, don't worry Kia, daddy taught me how to do the hamlick."  
  
Kiara stared at him for a minute and placed a napkin over her mouth desperately trying to suppress a laugh. "Oh that's good, I'm glad."  
  
"What's a hamlick? Quatre asked scrunching up his face in thought.  
  
"It's what you do to somebody to unchoke them. " Trowa answered as if it was so obvious.   
  
"Oh!" The others responded.  
  
At this point Kiara stared at the floor as her body shook with her laughter and to her surprise, all except one were done with their food when she sat back up, including fries.  
  
Wufei sat still calmly and continued to eat at his own pace. The others stood up, "Can we go pway?" Quatre asked by her side.  
  
She nodded silently and watched as all seven rushed off to the little play room. She took out her magazine and started to read while she waited patiently for them. A few minutes later she heard a noise coming from across her and saw a tray walking by itself. Frowning, she lifted the tray to find Wufei. He had been making his way over to the garbage with it. Once again suppressing the urge to laugh, she smiled down at him. "What are you doing, silly? Go play!" She then patted him on his backside to get him going and he ran off. When he reached the play gym he found his companions each doing their own thing. Duo was hanging on the rope ladder, the girls were on the slide, Heero was riding the tricycle, Quatre was drawing on the blackboard and Trowa was helping him. Wufei made his way over to the blackboard and began to scribble on it.   
  
Sally saw it and turned to him "What does it say?"  
  
"You can't wead?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"So what does it say?"  
  
"I don't know, I can't wead either."   
  
Sally blinked. "Oh, okay." And she walked away.  
  
It seemed like they had just started to really play when they heard Kiara calling out to them. "Come on guys, time to go."  
  
Reluctantly they all lined up and followed her out back to the car. Once they got home Kiara had to laugh at the way their energy would not run out as they ran inside and continued to play. She went into the living room to read a book when she heard a marching of 16 little feet coming up behind her.  
  
"Yes my little ones?"  
  
"We're bored."  
  
She sighed. "Would you like to see a movie?"  
  
"Yea!!"  
  
"All right, which movie? I have 101 Dalmations, Peter Pan, Mulan, and Tarzan"  
  
"101 Dalmations!" shouted the girls  
  
"Tarzan!" shouted all the boys except Wufei who wanted to see Mulan, and after thinking about it they decided that they wanted to watch it too.  
  
"Fine you guys. Girls you stay here and can watch it here in the living room. Boys you can watch your movie in the play area."  
  
"Yay!!" everyone cheered and went to their destinations.  
  
As 16 little eyes watched their movies they grew sleepy and began to close slowly one by one. Kiara went to each one covering them with a blanket. One little one wasn't completely asleep while she did her rounds and stared at her with drowsy eyes.  
  
"I'm...not...sweepy." Kiara just smiled and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek as he fell completely asleep.  
  
"Sweet dreams Heero."  
  
She then chuckled as she saw Wufei frown in his sleep since Duo had fallen asleep near him and was snoring softly. She seperated them and stood for a moment watching them all as they slept.  
  
Before she realized it, it was time for everyone to go home. Unlike the morning, their parents arrived faster when it was time to leave, way too fast for her. One by one they left her each giving her a little kiss which she returned. When she gave the last one his kiss goodbye, she shut the door and started to clean up. She missed hearing their voices and seeing their faces already, but smiled to herself knowing that she would see them again the next day.  
  
  
(A/N:Well guys did you like? Shall I continue my saga and keep writing stories like this? Let me know pwease? Thankies!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
